1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat lifting device for lifting a toilet seat from a seated position to a raised up position upon flushing the toilet. In particular the present invention relates a toilet seat lifting device having variable speeds for lifting or for being disengaged from lifting the toilet seat.
2. The Prior Art
Toilet seat lifting devices are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,063 to Cotham relates to an automatic toilet seat lifting apparatus. The invention in Cotham relies on a cable and a counter weight for raising the toilet seat to upward position. This apparatus is far too complex and cumbersome particularly as it requires a counterweight to raise the toilet seat up.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,498 relates to a device which raises and lowers lifts a toilet seat and is activated by means of a plurality of linkage arms connected to a flushing foot pedal. Such a device is complex to build and cumbersome and difficult to install and maintain. In addition such a device is useful only for antiquated foot pedal flushing mechanisms.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a simple, easy to install, easy to maintain and to replace components, self lifting toilet seat apparatus which provides a solution for toilet stalls for maintaining hygiene in toilet seats at home and in toilet facilities in public places and in transportation vehicles and trains, which only activates after flushing to prevent injury to the person using the toilet.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a toilet seat lifting mechanism having a variable setting mechanism for changing the speed over a range of speeds from fast to slow at which the toilet seat is raised.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat mechanism which can be disengaged or engaged without needing to remove the mechanism from the toilet.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat mechanism having a urine spread guard.
These objects of the invention are released by providing an invention for a toilet seat lifting device in which a spring mechanism lifts the toilet seat when the spring mechanism is activated and a bolting mechanism retains the spring mechanism in place from being released when the bolting mechanism is in a first, forward position which maintains the spring mechanism from releasing until the the bolting mechanism is moved into a second, retracted position. The invention includes a cable connecting the bolting mechanism to a wire which in turn is connected to the flushing mechanism so that when the wire is pulled by the flushing mechanism during flushing the bolting mechanism is retracted to its second position and the spring mechanism is released causing the toilet seat to move from its seated position to a raised upward position following flushing of the toilet.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the foregoing description and accompanying drawings in which: